Broken
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: When Harry kills Voldemort during the Second war. What happens afterwards when Harry admits he loves Hermione?


"_Avada Kadavra _" Two simple words ended it all. Yet it wasn't the end. So much suffering and so much pain yet to be established. People had been killed, injured. Hearts were broken. Grief seeped through the field drowning those who hadn't been hurt. Those like Harry. He lay there in a heap waiting for the opportune moment. If he got up when he wasn't sure if he was dead he could risk his lives and the lives of others. When the smoke finally clear all that was left was ashes and some burnt cloth. Standing slowly he struggled a bit to regain his balance. He walked quickly over to a pile of clothes shaking a few feet off. Getting down on one knee he pushed the material away from her face.

" 'Mione? Are you okay?" A soft mumbled was the satisfying words that unclenched his stomach. Slowly she turned to face the man she loved. Smiling she nodded. Overjoyed Harry picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"I love you Hermione." He said, his voice full of passion. She laughed to keep from weeping.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph and I know it serves you well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 

Her soft flesh caressed his bruised cheek as she reached up and brushed the hair from his face.

"I love you too…I want you to remember that forever." Harry allowed a single tear to outline his cheek, leaving a wet path.

"Your not going anywhere." He said with a voice that ached for truth.

"Maybe I am." She said quietly she pressed her palm to his cheek drifting into unconsciousness.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when your gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

A rainstorm had erupted in Harry's eyes as the tears cascaded down his cheeks landing into her soft bushy hair.

He was crying for everyone. His parents. Neville's parents. Hermione. Ron. Luna. Mr and Mrs Weasley. Dumbledore. Sirius. Lavender. Dean. Snape. Tonks. Don't be fooled that he was only crying for sorrow. He was crying for joy. It was over.

"We did it Hermione. The war is over. Everyone is safe now…including you." His voice was ecstatic with joy, as though the chains had been unhooked there was no weight bearing down on his shoulders. No one had to depend on him but her. He was Harry Potter finally. Not the boy who lived. He was free.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

A splash jumped up as fast as it had landed on her. Her eyes fluttered open and brown met green like the very first time. Deciding to reveal it all to her he began to speak at first quietly but eventually growing louder expressing his feelings to those around him.

"Hermione Jane Granger I have loved you since day one. Your bushy hair. Your bossiness. Your bookworm persona. I love every little thing about you and I always have. Always will. I want you to know exactly how I feel now…I don't want to wait the longer I wait the harder it hurts, I'm not strong enough without you."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I'm strong enough**

"I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh. The way your hair bounces when you walk. The smell of lavender and vanilla in the morning after you've had your shower. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Hermione Jane Granger marry me, Harry James Potter?" Hermione smiled a smile so bright it could've casted away the dark cloud glooming over the field at Hogwarts.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when your gone away**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when your gone away**

"Oh yes Harry I will. I love you! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Tears streaming down both their faces Harry pulled her into a deep kiss. Her soft lips against his cold, chapped ones. Pulling away his grin fading as her eyelids fluttered. Quietly she whispered,

"Goodbye Harry." Her body went limp in his strong arms,

"No! Hermione I've lost too many people in my life I'm not going to lose you!" There was no response from her cold, pale body.

"Hermione come back to me! I need you 'Mione I'm not enough without you. Please Hermione." His voice dropped and he started to sob into her neck. Shaking uncontrollably he lied her body down and laid down beside her. Slowly his chest stopped heaving and he died of a broken heart.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here anymore…**

_A/N: __I don't know if I like the ending…leave a review…tell me if you like it or not…Thanks! Kilee._


End file.
